Une lettre de la maison
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel écrit une lettre à Castiel avant d'aller affronter Lucifer.


**Une lettre de la maison**

Mon petit Castiel,

Quand tu recevras cette lettre, tu auras certainement déjà appris que je suis mort. Et si je suis mort, c'est que j'ai laissé tes maudits Winchester adorés me convaincre de les aider dans leur croisade grotesque anti-Apocalypse. Remarque, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais vraiment que la Terre explose, c'est le seul endroit dans l'Univers où on trouve du chocolat.

Enfin, si je t'écris, ce n'est pas pour me plaindre de tes foutus protégés – même si techniquement, seul Dean est sous ta responsabilité. En passant, engueule-le de ma part, tu veux ? Je suis sûr que ma mort, c'est de sa faute. Et puis, je déteste la façon dont il te reluque. J'aimerais mieux regarder Zacharie nous danser la Mort du Cygne en tutu à paillettes que de voir cet humain lubrique te déshabiller mentalement !

J'imagine que tu n'accepterais pas de m'écouter, si je me mettais à jouer le grand frère protecteur après six mille ans d'absence. Je n'ai pas été là pour toi, après tout. Je comprendrais si tu décidais de jeter cette lettre sans même l'avoir lue.

Tu va me trouver horrible, Cassie, mais lorsque nous nous sommes revus, après tous ces millénaires, j'espérais que tu m'avais oublié. Les souvenirs font mal, ils font si mal que même si je n'avais plus la foi depuis belle lurette, je priais à chaque instant pour que tu ne te rappelle plus de moi, pour que tu aies réussi à tourner la page et à grandir heureux avec un autre gardien que moi.

Je suis tellement ignoble. J'ai toujours été le plus lâche des Archanges, toujours celui qui allait pleurer à l'écart à chaque nouvelle dispute entre mes deux aînés, toujours celui qui manquait de courage pour s'opposer aux autres. J'ai toujours été faible, Cassie. C'était plus simple de s'enfuir sans dire au revoir à personne, même pas à Raph, même pas à toi, que de rester pour essayer de reconstruire ma famille détruite.

Me croiras-tu si je te dis que ça m'a lacéré la grâce de te laisser derrière moi ? J'avais pensé t'emmener avec moi dans ma fuite. Peut-être que j'aurais dû, en fin de compte ? Ce n'était pas si mal, d'avoir été adopté par les dieux Vikings. A tous les coups, Sigyn et Freyja t'auraient gâté sans complexes, tu aurais complètement entortillé Odin autour de ton petit doigt avec tes adorables yeux bleus et tu aurais grandi avec mes quatre enfants et ceux de Thor, qui aurait été ton oncle préféré, vu tous ses points communs avec ton humain blond aux yeux verts que tu aimes tant.

Au bout du compte, je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux pour toi de rester dans le seul cadre que tu avais connu, avec tes amis d'enfance, plutôt que de traîner sur Terre, un endroit bourré de saloperies qui n'auraient pas hésité à croquer un angelot et où je n'étais même pas sûr de trouver un refuge. Parfois je regrette de ne pas avoir couru le risque. Qui sait ? Tu aurais pu être bien plus heureux de grandir comme ça, plutôt que dans les ruines du Paradis.

Je n'ai probablement pas le droit de te dire que je t'aime alors que je t'ai abandonné. Mais je t'aime, Cassie, depuis l'instant où Raphaël t'a déposé dans mes bras pour la première fois, et je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer. Autrement, aurais-je eu si mal de te voir ainsi, tes ailes déchiquetées et brûlées par les flammes de l'Enfer, ta grâce ternie par ta déchéance, empestant l'humanité au point que tu ne pourras plus jamais faire partir son odeur de ta peau ?

Je sais ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis d'eux, petit frère. Je sais que tu souffres de la même maladie que moi. Une fois qu'on a commencé à aimer les humains, c'est fini, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière, tu ne peux plus les voir de la même manière. Ta déchéance s'est enclenchée lorsque tu as tiré Dean de la fosse, la mienne lorsque j'ai dû consoler une adolescente terrifiée d'apprendre qu'elle allait devenir la mère de Dieu et que jamais elle ne serait normale, tout ça à cause de quelque chose qui la dépassait complètement.

Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance face à Lucifer. Je le sais parce que je l'ai vu, parce que je le vois depuis que j'ai sept ans. Je sais depuis mes sept ans que c'est mon gardien, mon maître, mon complice de mauvais tours, mon grand frère qui me tuera en retournant mon propre couteau contre moi. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est donner un sens à ma mort, en donnant à tes Winchester d'amour le mode d'emploi pour neutraliser Lucifer.

C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Que je ne veuille pas sa mort bien que je sache qu'il me tuera de ses propres mains. Mais j'ai toujours été comme ça : trop faible pour haïr. Était-ce de la force, comme le répétait Père ? Je n'y crois plus depuis longtemps.

Cassie, mon protégé, mon bébé, mon petit oiseau déplumé, mon petit ange aux ailes brisées, es-tu seulement capable de me pardonner ce que je t'ai fait ? Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que tu le feras. Pourquoi m'aimerais-tu encore, après tout ? Je n'ai pas été là pour t'élever, pour te rattraper lorsque tu tombais. Me hais-tu suffisamment pour ne pas verser de larmes en entendant la nouvelle de ma mort ? Je l'espère.

N'écoute pas les Winchester quand ils te déclareront que j'ai eu une mort de héros, ce ne sera pas vrai. Les héros n'ont pas peur de mourir. Moi, je me chie dessus, parce que je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux pouvoir continuer à me moquer des chasseurs qui essaient de me tuer avec des pieux avec en bois (ce qui est aussi productif que de pisser dans un violon), je peux pouvoir continuer à fréquenter les boîtes de strip-tease et les crêperies, je veux pouvoir continuer à faire semblant d'être un Embrouilleur, mais par-dessus, je veux rentrer à la maison un jour. J'en ai tellement rêvé, Cassie, de retourner au Paradis, pour ne plus jamais repartir.

Fais tout pour vivre, Cassie. La mort, ce n'est pas si héroïque que cela, et tout ce qui reste, ce sont les regrets de tout ce que tu n'as pas fait, pas eu le temps de faire. J'aurais voulu me réconcilier avec toi, t'aider à chambouler complètement l'organisation du Paradis une fois que tu en prendras les commandes (sans Michel, il n'y aura plus de leader là-haut, et je sais que tu as les tripes suffisantes pour prendre en charge notre famille), engueuler Raphaël qui essaiera probablement de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, refaire connaissance avec Balthazar, Samandriel, Inias, Hester et toute ta bande de copains d'enfance. Mais je ne pourrais jamais.

Je sais que tu va bouleverser le Paradis à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Je sais aussi que ce sera pour le mieux. Tu es spécial, Cassie, tu l'as toujours été. Tu as la force de ramener le Paradis à ce qu'il était autrefois. Je crois en toi, Castiel. Et je suis fier de toi.

Vis, petit oiseau. Aime ton stupide Dean à en perdre la tête, émerveille-toi devant les dessins animés ou la vie des abeilles, bats-toi pour tes convictions. Et surtout, ne baisse jamais les bras.

Je t'aime tant, Cassie. Mon si grand petit bonhomme.

Gabriel


End file.
